The Pink Mane
by dark-moon wolf 14
Summary: When Crona becomes a werewolf after being attacked by one, will he be able to control his inner beast? Or will he succumb to the madness it brings? OOC Crona
1. Not your ordinary kishin

The Pink Mane

**dark-wolf: Whats up guys? this is my first fic ever and i would love to hear what you think about it**

**Deathshadow32: even though its a incest pedo story?**

**dark-wolf: SHUT UP! NO ITS NOT! dont listen to him guys hes just an idiot who doesn't understand sibling love**

**Deathshadow: suuuuuuuure but I'm not the one who just spent the past 3 weeks writing a pedo story with maka and crona in-**

**dark-wolf: SHUT THE HELL UP! ok look if you dont like werewolves, OOC for crona, and awesome music then i suggest you not read this otherwise go on ahead**

**Deathshadow: AND SEE THE GAYNESS AHEAD!**

**dark-wolf: *punches him in the chest and stabs him* that'll shut ya up. did i forget to mention that i'm sorta sadistic? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But don't we all wish we could? **

* * *

_10:00 PM Death Blvd. Thursday_

Crona and Maka were walking down the street towards the DWMA after a crazy party they had at kid's house for the defeat of the kishin one month ago. Why would they wait a month? Because even though they looked OK after the battle, Maka and Kid had broken ribs, Black*Star had a broken arm and a fractured leg, Tsubaki had a few broken ribs and a broken arm, Liz and Patti both broke their arms and got neck-braces, and they all had concussions, each one varying in severity (I supposed after watching their fight, I expected them all to have concussions) And they had to issue out anti-madness medicine to all the towns people when they were well enough.

He and Kid also started to hang out more and became best friends also. They started bonding over the fact that they could help each other with their neurotic tendencies and other things like music. They both really like Gorillaz, The Cab, and Paramore. They even bought guitars and taught each other, but they didn't ever tell anyone else.. (**You'****ll see why i put this in here plus i thought it would be great to show some brotherly love for Crona and kid)**

Somewhere within that month, Liz, Maka, Kid and Soul had taken Crona shopping shortly after they discovered he was a guy (to everyone's surprise) and he had started training with Sid, Black*Star and Mifune for ninja and swordsman lessons.

Tonight, he decided to wear black jeans, a grey t-shirt, a black jacket with a white "X' on the back, and black boots. "So Crona, have fun tonight?" Maka asked

'I-It was fun until Black*Star had gotten drunk." Crona said shuffling a little. "And then we had to pull his ass off of the chandelier before Kid had a panic attack." No one knew how or when, but after Medusa's defeat, Crona had gained more confidence in himself and he even lost his girly attributes and from what Professor Stein said, his training with Sid and Mifune left his body toned.

"Yeah, that was pretty annoying. So how's training going?" she questioned. "Pretty good actually, two weeks ago, Professor Mifune taught me how to control the size of Ragnarok's blade because I could use blood manipulation." He explained. "And Black*Star practically kicks my ass when it comes to training but he says I'm getting better."

"And this only took a month?" She said surprised. He nodded. "I'm not exactly normal, Maka."

They walked for a little while more before Maka stopped short in her tracks, standing stock still and eyes darting around as if searching for something. Crona got a few steps ahead of her before turning around with a worried look "Something wrong Maka?" he asked. "There's something around here radiating madness… I'm gonna use Soul Perception" she announced

He nodded and watched as she closed her eyes and focused on the area. After about 5 minutes, she looked up and turned around. "About 5 meters away, there's a kishin egg, and it's radiating a high concentration of madness, but there's something else in it soul." She informed him. "Damn! I left soul at Kid's house!" she cursed. Crona stepped in front of her. "Don't worry about it Maka. We've been through worse than this. " He said confidently, a determined look that copied Maka's plastered on his face. He held out his hand. "Ragnarok's, Ninja blade" he commanded.

A black and white version of Tsubaki's ninja blade appeared in his hand. Maka looked pleased at his progress and because he had become more brave, but she was scared because this kishin egg had something off about it. A tall black hooded figure stepped from the shadows. "There it is…" Maka warned. The kishin growled as Crona took a fighting stance.

The kishin pounced at the swordsman, dropping its hood in the process. It was a werewolf (a regular werewolf not one like Free) with razor-sharp teeth, the front canines sticking out, and blood-red eyes, bloodshot and wild. Crona dodged the attack and slashed at the wolf, just barley cutting its fur. Maka was scared. Scared because of the huge werewolf kishin, scared because she left Soul at that party, but most of all scared because her best friend is fighting that kishin. Why was it a werewolf? She was sure it was a corrupt human soul. Maybe it was one of those freaks who always dress up and look like the maniacs that they are.

Crona locked eyes with the wolf and rushed towards it. He leaped and slashed the beast's shoulder, making it howl in pain. The wolf tried to slash at Crona with its claws, the boy was too fast and clashed with the wolf, cutting its fingers in the progress.

"Ragnarok, bastard sword!" he commanded.

The sword got longer and thicker in his hand as he ran forward again. He jumped on the kishin's back and stabbed its left shoulder roughly, but before he could jump off, the beast sunk its teeth in Crona's left arm. The half-witch grunted in pain as he stabbed the wolf again to make it let go. He jumped out of harm's way and clutched his arm tightly. The blood suddenly hardened around his wound. "Thanks, Ragnarok." He said quickly

"FINALLY!" the sword shouted rudely

"Crona!" Maka shouted out

"Don't worry-"

He was cut off by clashing with the wolf again, pushing back with all his strength. Maka quickly sprang into action. She ran towards the wolf and gave it a swift uppercut to the jaw (the wolf was facing her), making it stumble backwards and clutch its sore chin. She ran forward again, giving her friend a minute to get it together, and gave the kishin a harsh kick to the chest, knocking the wind out of its lungs.

The wolf kneeled down and tried to catch its breath as Crona stood up and stumbled a bit. Crona rushed forward, cocking his arm back and pointing his sword at the wolf, and stabbed its right arm again.

The beast roared in pain. Crona pulled the sword out to stab it right back in but the wolf slashed its claws deep into his chest running from his left shoulder to right hip (**like soul x4)** dangerously close to his lungs. He grunted and cursed under his breath as he stumbled and fell on his back. The wolf hovered over him snapping its fangs that were inches away from his face and dripping with saliva together.

"CRONA!"

Maka refused to lose him. She almost lost him when he jumped in front of that arrow, she won't lose him this time. She ran forward again as fast as she could and kicked the beast in the head again. The beast had forgotten she was there and growled at her still hovering over Crona. Before it could pounce on the ash-blonde, Crona planted his foot on the beast's chest and kicked it off. The kishin landed on its hind legs and slid back growling and clutching its arm.

'_Let's get this over with!'_ Crona thought while getting up and steadying himself.

"Ragnarok, dagger!" he commanded. Ragnarok shrunk dramatically and his white stripe zigzagged.

Crona grabbed Ragnarok by the blade and cocked his arm back, aiming for his target. He threw the blade and it made a swishing sound as it made its way through the air and embedded itself in the beast's chest, buried to the hilt. The beast roared loudly and dropped to its knees. Before it could react to anything else, Crona popped seemingly up out of nowhere and swiftly freed his sword from the beast's chest and stabbed it through the head.

The wolf looked shocked when he did this, and it coughed up blood before chuckling, its voice a deep baritone.

"Hehehe… good work, boy. But this is not the last time you'll see me," it said menacingly. It laughed manically as its body dissolved into its corrupted soul.

Crona sighed as Maka walked up to him with a very worried and shocked look on her face and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"MAKA! CRONA!" a familiar and slightly British voice shouted from behind them. They turned around and saw their friends running towards them. "You guys ok?" Soul asked. "Yeah, were alright. But I'm not sure about Crona." Maka answered with a worried look towards her friend.

"I'm fine Maka" he reassured her. "Ragnarok can heal me."

"If you say so…"

"Good job, Crona! But I'm sure the man who could surpass God would've taken that thing out with one hit!" Black*Star gloated. "Shut up, black*star…"Soul demanded while face palming.

"I sensed a very powerful kishin soul around here and decided to check it out" Kid said "What do we do with the soul now?" Liz asked

A slurping sound let them know that Ragnarok had taken care of it.

" So, you sure you're alright?" Kid asked Crona shooting him a worried look "That wound looks a little deep."

"Yeah, I'm…just…fine…"

Crona blacked out and hit the ground with a thump. The last thing he heard was someone screaming his name and the scrambling of feet on the street.

* * *

**Deathshadow: it was not as incest or pedo as you said it was**

**dark-wolf: YOU said it was. you like to take anything i say and turn it into something sexual!**

**Deathshadow: yeah whatever. keep it coming I like it**

**dark-wolf: THANK YOU! now, all you readers need to help me out. i need 2 ****rock songs. ****NOT HARDCORE! one needs to be a paramore song**

**the other one has to have female lead ( it can have a male backup but it doesnt have to) and it HAS to have an epic guitar solo**

**Review! and if you flame, i torture you. love? hate? want something special? PM me!**


	2. Little changes

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I was planning on doing it the next day but I went to NYC for the weekend and my Ipad doesn't have any of my files. So without further ado, chapter 2! I hope it doesnt suck too bad...**

Crona slowly opened his eyes but then closed them because his eyes didn't focus to the amount of light in the room. He opened them again and saw a white ceiling. The room was spinning and he had a giant head-splitting migraine. He felt a something heavy on his waist and something very uncomfortable behind his head. The swordsman recognized the place as the DWMA dispensary, and was greatly surprised Maka wasn't there; she usually is when someone she cares about is hurt.

He tried to sit up but a sharp pain rain through his chest and arm. _'What the?!'_ he thought painfully. He just sat there supporting himself with his forearms finding it too painful to even think about moving right now. He looked outside the window and saw it was very early morning, the sun was just coming up and it looked very groggy. He looked down to his chest. There were bandages covering his whole torso and his left arm and an IV was in his right wrist, answering his mental of last night came rushing back and he smiled at the memory. Suddenly, his eyelids drooped to less that halfway and his body dramatically relaxed, making him feel like the sun.

"Ah, glad to see you're awake, Crona."

He turned his head and saw Stein rolling in on his signature stitched up chair looking just as tired as he was. "You had quite the run in with a kishin, a very powerful one in fact. It only had a couple more souls to go before becoming a full kishin." Stein commented. "Your picture's gonna be up on the wall for a while if you know what I mean."

"Thanks, Professor Stein." Crona said painfully. His migraine was still there and his chest hurt like a bitch. He felt like he was suffocating slightly. "Looks like you're running low on pain killers" Stein said glancing at his IV and getting up.

He fished in his cabinet and found a bag full of clear liquid and walked over to Crona. He pushed him down gently onto his suddenly fluffy pillow. "You should sleep now; you'll be release in a day or two, depending on how fast Ragnarok heals you. The deep wound has slowed down his healing process." Stein informed while changing his IV bag and sitting back down. "You're a hero, Crona. That kishin has been killing people constantly and you protected Maka too." Stein congratulated "She wanted to stay here, but she couldn't bear to look at you in this state." Stein looked at him with tired and happy eyes. Crona mustered up a small smile at the fact that he had protected Maka. "Go to sleep, you need all the energy you can get."

The pinkette closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, but his dreams weren't very peaceful.

_Crona saw the kishin he had fought laughing that maniacal laugh, but something was different about it. Its mane was a very pale pink and its eyes were an all-white bloodshot_._ The scene changed to an open circular clearing surrounded by a heavy forest and a cliff on the side. The beast was advancing towards Maka, Soul in hand, and a very determined look on her face. Kid and Black*Star lye dead in pools of blood off to the side, their weapons still in hand and possibly dead too._

_The kishin growled at Maka as two black and red swords that looked like Ragnarok appeared in its clawed hands. Maka slashed at the beast's chest, cutting it from its left shoulder to right hip and liquid black poured out of the wound. Three more wounds just like it opened up and started to poor out liquid black also._

_The wolf stuck both swords in Maka's stomach, killing her instantly, and brought one down onto Soul before he could react, instantly breaking him in two. All Crona could do is watch as his friends get slaughtered, his body was refusing to move. The wolf looked at him with a sadistic smile, worse than Stein's if possible, as if it was saying 'are you scared yet?' _

"_NO….NO…NONONONONO!" He shouted._

He shot up in bed; his body shaking and drenched in a cold sweat and his breath coming out ragged. He instantly wished he hadn't sprung up like that because his chest instantly hurt like hell. He clutched his chest trying to soothe the pain as he steadied his breathing. He looked out his window, early morning, around 8. That means morning classes are gonna start soon. _"I bet stripe's happy" _Ragnarok said to him in his mind. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

He lay back carefully and sighed. That was the first nightmare he had that didn't involve his mother torturing him, in fact that was the first nightmare he's had in a while. Since his mother was dead, he was able to think about other things than her coming to take him back. His thoughts were broken by a boast by a familiar blue haired monkey. "Even the big man needs to see his peasants!" Every one walked in and looked at him happily. "Sup, Crona, sleep well?" Soul greeted

"Yeah." Crona lied. "My chest hurts though."

"Stein said that thing cut close to your lungs, chipped your ribs." Liz said.

Maka said nothing, contemplating whether she should hug him or not. So instead she walked over with everyone else and sat down next to his bed.

"I'm glad you're safe…" she said quietly. Soul looked at him with gratefulness etched into his eyes and he felt a pang of regret. _'I should've been there for her... But I'm glad he was there.' _He thought. "It's because of you Maka, if you hadn't kicked that kishin, I wouldn't be here tight now." Crona said.

"So, do you think you'll be released today or tomorrow?" Liz asked. "Hopefully tomorrow if Ragnarok can heal me by then." He answered with a smile.

"_I'm workin' as hard as I can!" _Ragnarok shouted at him in his mind

"_I never said you weren't!"_ He retorted angrily _"Look, if I give you candy later, will you be happy?"_ He negotiated.

"_WHAT A PAL! You'll be ready to go in no time! I'd say around lunch time." _Ragnarok said. Crona could feel his excitement.

"Hey, Crona, you awake?" Soul asked while was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh! Yeah sorry, talking to Ragnarok." He said "I'll be fine around lunch time."

"That's great! We're gonna go to class now. Bye Crona." Maka said getting up. "And we'll stop by your room to get you some clothes too." His eyes widened slightly when he realized he was just in black boxers.

"Kay, see ya later guys…" he trailed off. He was still pretty tired, so he fell asleep hoping not to have any more nightmares.

_11:30AM_

Crona woke up feeling energized; more than he honestly should be. He felt like he could run 3 miles and not break a sweat. The pain in his chest was down to a dull ache and his migraine was just barley there. He noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes, probably a courtesy of Kid, sitting on a chair next to his bed. He slid out of bed and slipped on black cargo shorts with two chains (for Kid's sake) hanging down on each side when Stein rolled in with a clipboard in hand. "Well, Crona. You can take off the bandages. I trust Ragnarok to do the rest." he said

"_I've been doing ALL of it, screw head"_ Ragnarok muttered in Crona's mind

"_Calm down, were going to get some food. And it smells like they made burgers!"_ Crona mentally shouted at him.

"_Since when did you get my appetite?"_

"_Huh?"_

Stein wheeled over to him and started to unravel the bandages. When he was finished, Crona's scarred torso showed. The claw marks went through the black stripe in the center of his body. His left arm had four spiky circles, two going down it on either side.

"Looks like you'll have some stories to tell." Stein said amused.

"Yeah…" He agreed with a smile. He slipped on his black Gorillaz t-shirt with the flying island (look it up if you're confused), converse, and his signature white "X" jacket.

"You're free to go; I'll see you in class later." Stein said before leaving and heading his own direction. Crona left after him and headed towards the cafeteria. On the way he passed by an open window and sniffed the air. _"That smells like…STEAK!" _he thought happily. He ran outside and towards the source of the smell, completely ignoring the pain of his movement, until he came to the courtyard and saw everyone sitting next to the infinite steps.

"Hey Crona!" everyone greeted.

"Hi guys!" he sat cross-legged between Maka and Tsubaki.

Ragnarok popped out and rubbed his hands. "Oh boy, I smell steak!" the sword said excited. Tsubaki politely handed them two paper plates of homemade burgers which they gladly took. They both started scarfing down their burgers gladly, much to everyone's surprise. Once Crona was done, he burped loudly and fell on his back (this is something I do when I burp sometimes) content with his meal. Black*star burped louder than him and patted his full belly chuckling at his 'godliness'.

"Crona, are you feeling ok?" Maka asked looking at him strangely.

"Never better, why?"

"You've been drooling and you just ate like Ragnarok." Soul said pointing to his face.

He sat up immediately and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, he was drooling. A lot.

"I guess I was just really hungry." He said. He suddenly felt hot and took off his jacket, folded it and put it on the ground. '_That's weird. Its barley the middle of February. What's going-.' _Black*Star broke him out of his thoughts. "Hey, is that one of your scars?"

He nodded and looked at his arm. "Those the only ones you got?" Soul asked with an amused smirk.

Without warning, Ragnarok pulled up Crona's shirt pulled it off. Everyone gasped at his body. Maka looked pained and shocked like when she saw Soul's scar because of them.

"Wow, looks like I've got some competition" Soul joked. "Do they still hurt?"

He nodded and felt his chest; it felt weird and thick because of his black blood. A few people passing by stared in awe at his scars and tones of his body because most had never thought he would wear regular clothes, much less take off his shirt in public. There were a few whispers that could be heard.

"I know you all think he's cute, but back off you ratchet ass hoes, he's with me!" Ragnarok yelled pointing little white fist to himself. "Aw, shut up. He could go for a little cute girl if he wanted to." Liz encouraged.

He blushed a bit at that comment and put his shirt back on before anyone could say anything else and saw Maka's expression. "Hey, it's not your fault. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and gave him a light smile, but her eyes still had that pained look in them.

Soul felt a pang of jealousy. _'I said something just like that!_' He thought angrily._ 'But she is his best friend and savior, and I can't be mad at him for giving me this scar, it's that bitch of a snake's fault."_ He thought sympathetically.

KILL KONG DIE KONG

"Let's get to class and pray it's not another dissection." Kid said grimly while getting up and brushing off his pants. Everyone else followed suit and went inside to Stein's class. Crona sniffed the air on the way there and got a grim look on his face. "Great… were dissecting another pig." He said with a sigh. Everyone stopped and looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What?"

"Stein didn't tell you what we were doing, did he?" Soul questioned. Crona shook his head no.

"Then how'd you know what we were dissecting today?" Liz prodded. He shrugged slightly.

"C'mon, let's go before we're late." Kid said checking both his watches. Everyone walked to Stein's room and took their seats, waiting for the boredom to start. There was a snort from the small cage in the room as Stein rolled in but hit the threshold and fell sliding in. "OK, class, can anyone guess what we're doing today?" he said with glee still lying on the floor.

"Dissecting a baby pig?" Crona called out bored, Stein just looked at him questionably.

"I didn't tell you what we were doing today before I released you did I?" Stein asked.

"No."

"Then how did you…?"

"Lucky guess."

Stein cleared his throat and got up brushing the dirt off his lab coat and sitting down. "Well, Crona, you're correct about that. We are dissecting a baby pig, a Gloucester Old Spot to be in fact." Stein informed. Everyone groaned as Stein pulled off the tarp from the small cage to reveal a small cream colored piglet with black spots in its fur.

Crona looked at the pig and licked his lips. _'Meat~' _he thought excitedly. Maka poked his side getting his attention. "Hey, you're drooling again." She whispered. His eyes widened in realization and he quickly wiped the spit from the corner of his mouth. "Everything ok? Did Stein do something to you?" She asked. "I'm fine…" he trailed off putting his attention back into Stein's lecture about pigs.

"I know one person who will enjoy this as a snack later. Ragnarok." Stein said knowingly and glancing at Crona. Everyone 'ew'ed and gave him a disgusted look.

Ragnarok popped out and rubbed his hands together. "Ya really mean it, Screwhead?!" Stein nodded and grabbed his scalpel. "I've decided to be nice for once and give you a snack." Stein said giving the squealing pig a slight incision. Everyone gave him a questioning look before paying attention to the dissection.

"YES!" Ragnarok shouted while fist pumping.

He decided to stay out for the rest of the class watching the pig squeal; death knows he's just as sadistic as Stein. Secretly, Crona was also getting a kick out of watching the delicious pig squeal too. Wait a minute, back that up, did he just think the baby pig being dissected by a crazy doctor covered in stitches was delicious? Maybe it was the combined appetite of him and Ragnarok and his sword's constant thoughts of _'Meat meat meat~!'_ that was making him hungry.

After class, everyone piled out quickly glad that tomorrow was Friday. The gang was all that was left in the class room and went down to the front desk. "Alright, cough it up, Stein!" Ragnarok shouted.

The doctor placed the dead pig back on the desk and muttered an "enjoy" before leaving him to the pig. Ragnarok bent down, making Crona kneel down on one knee, and started to eat the pig greedily, oblivious to when his meister took out the pig's heart and ate it quickly, but Maka and Kid noticed this and became wary in an instant , but kept it to themselves for now sharing knowing glances at each other. Ragnarok was done in a matter of minutes and burped loudly before returning to Crona's spine. The swordsman stood up and wiped his mouth checking to make sure there was no drool.

"Wanna meet up at our place in an hour?" Liz asked.

Everyone nodded and walked out of the class room. Kid slid up next to Crona and whispered in his ear. "Bring your guitars. I got a new song I want to play."

Crona nodded and smiled before heading to his room in the dungeons. Maka always pestered him about living down here, but he didn't mind much. But the smell was horrible; it smelled of rotting flesh all the time.

'_UGH! Either Sid really likes to hang out down here or they haven't cleared out some other dungeons in a few centuries' _he thought disgusted clutching his nose. Good thing his room didn't smell like that; Liz actually had a field day trying to make it smell better without it smelling so lady like in here and bought him a nice desk too.

There were three guitar cases leaned up against the side of the desk, two with straps, one blue, one black and the other with a handle. He stung blue strap one around his shoulders and grabbed the handle one. Somehow, Kid was able to get his hands some very rare guitars and took Crona to get them.

Crona had gotten a Black Vintage 1967 Telestar electric with pink borders and a Vintage Martin 1976 D28 Acoustic and Kid had gotten an all-black 1960's Silvertone Mosrite electric and a black and red Vintage 1964 Epiphone FT30 Caballero Rel and they both got bass guitars. Kid got a Vintage 1969 Gibson Melody Maker and Crona had gotten a Vint 57 Fender P bass SNBST. (Look it up)

They had started practicing together, Kid teaching Crona what he knew. He guessed he wanted to play for their friends today or something. He walked upstairs, saying goodbye to some of his teachers along the way, and getting some looks from some students who wanted to stay behind.

When he made it to Kid's house, he knocked on the door a few times and waited until Kid came and opened the door in black jeans and a grey t-shirt. "C'mon. No one else is here yet and Liz and Patti are upstairs changing." Kid said quietly as if he was keeping a secret.

He led Crona in and to the basement. Down in the basement there was a pool table, a full surround sound system with a 42" plasma on the wall, and a sound proof recording studio that Kid built not too long ago, mainly 'cause it took him 6 months to place everything perfectly. They walked in the studio, took out their electrics, hooked them up to the amps and sat down on the two barstools.

"So, what did you wanna play, Kid?" Crona asked.

"You know this song." Kid answered and started strumming.

Crona immediately picked up and started playing along with him. The reaper paused for a moment, got up and pressed something on the sound board. The sound of drums and crashing symbols filled the room as he walked back in.

* * *

**Kid,**_ Crona _(Kings of Leon- Use somebody)

**I've been roaming around,  
always looking down and all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
**This was Crona's favorite song. The lyrics mean something to him.**  
Someone like you  
and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers  
undercover of the street  
**Little did they know, Kid forgot to turn off the mics, so everything could be heard at least ground level.**  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
**Crona helped Kid with the Oh parts.**  
Off in the night while you live it up,  
I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
**Liz and Patti walked downstairs at the same time Black*Star barged in with everyone else behind him. "What's that noise?"**  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
**The Thompson sisters led everyone down to the basement where they saw the half witch and the reaper, who didn't seem to notice them, playing their hearts out, making their jaws drop slightly.**  
Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody  
**The key changed and Kid started tapping his foot lightly with the beat.**  
**_Go and let it out (x 3) _**  
**Crona played the solo easily, as if it were the easiest thing ever, making their jaws drop even more.**  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
**The beat slowed down and Kid closed his eyes while singing the last lines.**  
I've been roaming around,  
always looking down and all I see**

* * *

As the last chords faded away, Kid and Crona looked out the window at the cheering group. They jumped off of their seats surprised. "Why didn't you guys tell us you could play so well?!" Maka shouted at them, but they couldn't hear her. She asked again and Kid held up a hand signaling for her to stop and walked out the booth with Crona.

"Come again?" asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you guys could play guitar?" she asked for the third time. He shrugged and maneuvered his guitar so it was hanging around his back. "You guys are amazing!" Liz commented which made Kid and Crona rub the backs of their necks "We're not that great." Crona said.

"Oh yes you are!" Maka said. "There's a party at the park tomorrow night at 7 and there's gonna be Karaoke there too. I think it's a competition. "

"WHY 7?! WHY CAN'T IT BE 8?!" Kid shouted in denial falling to the ground and hitting it with his fist. Liz came over and comforted him telling him not to wear his watches.

"Your god shall play drums! But I could play guitar too, it's so easy!" Black star shouted.

"I wouldn't mind being vocals." Maka added.

"I'll play bass." Soul offered.

"Then it's settled, you guys are gonna be playing at the park and we are gonna WIN!" Liz shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted thrusting their fists in the air.

_Later that night…._

Kid was sitting in his black silk pajamas in the dead center of his bed deep in thought. _'Something about Crona's soul felt different, like it was changing shape. The wavelength was more frantic also…' _That was one reason why he invited Crona over.

Because his Soul Perception wasn't as good as Maka's he couldn't tell how Crona was doing right now. Choosing to think about it later, he crawled carefully under his covers and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I still need those songs though! And my preferences have changed also. Now i need-**

**2 rock songs, not heavy metal or hardcore**

**One must be a female lead and the other must be a male lead ( but they can have male back-ups)**

**and they have to have guitar solos**

**So please review, no flames, and Pm me those song suggestions!**


	3. Crazy Ass FRIDAY

3 Crazy Ass Friday

**Well hello there! Its been what- a month? I totally blame myself, school, and church. Did i forget about this fic? HELL NO! I think of this story every free moment i have, im just usually not around my computer when i am or im too tired to really lift the screen. Anyways, this is also the result of when you wonderful people dont write your thoughts in the box at the bottom of the screen! Am i blaming you? a bit, but i suppose im ust going crazy.**

**You see, when i dont get reveiws, i get anxious, and when i get anxious, the chapters come out later than needed.**

Take note that none of these songs are significant to the story. I went around YouTube looking for music that i thought wound be nice for all of you. Hope you enjoy this chapter, im looking forward to each review.

* * *

_Friday _

_The werewolf was there laughing at him again. It was slaughtering his friends over and over, like a broken replay button on life, and every time he would just stand there and watch. He couldn't move. His body just refused. And every time the wolf killed his friends, it would laugh at him standing there, knowing full well that he could do nothing. It stood over him and laughed in his face. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOY?!" its baritone voice echoed through the trees, "I'll be in control soon, and I'll be doing more than this, so much more than this. But until then…" _

_Maka appeared in the air above the beast, Soul raised in a tight grip above her head ready to attack, and without looking, the wolf held up its sword in her direction and let gravity impale her on the weapon. The wolf just kept laughing manically in his face while holding up the bloodied body for him to see. He stared at his friend's corpse, sweat dripping from his face and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. The same thing repeated itself in his mind. "No…no…no…this can't happen…where did it all go wrong?!"_

Crona shot up in bed, panting and shivering, yet again, his icy blue eyes darting around the room as he regained his senses. He sighed and turned to look at the barred window behind him.

The drooling sun was starting to come up and shine brightly, naturally lighting up the makeshift bedroom. "Too late to go back to bed…" He mumbled to himself to himself.

He went to his black wardrobe and picked out black skinny jeans with a chain (1), a grey 'plastic beach' t-shirt (2), his signature jacket, and black boots. He then grabbed his electric guitar case and strung it around his shoulders, it was decided that he, Maka, Soul, Kid, and Black*Star would practice a bit today at lunch.

He looked in the mirror on the wall next to his door and patted down all the stray hairs sticking up on their own, Death knows how riled up Kid gets when his hair is its normal asymmetrical self. He did a double take; there were black bags under his eyes. Great, just great.

"I don't know how to deal with the bags under my eyes." he sighed his classic catchphrase.

There was a knock at the door; he knew it was Maka, so he walked up and opened the door. She had a large smile on her face and an energetic glint in her eyes.

Soul was standing with her, clad in his usual outfit and his guitar around his shoulders. "You look tired, everything okay?" Soul asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"You're not having nightmares again, are you?" Maka asked, concerned. The pinkette just shook his head, "No, I'm okay really." Crona hoped she couldn't tell that he was lying and was glad when she seemed to believe it. Maka stared at him with a blank face for a moment before giggling and pointing at his perplexed face, "You're drooling again."

Embarrassed, he quickly whipped it off and headed upstairs with them. In the hall, people were looking at him and whispering things they couldn't hear, making the half-witch feel a bit self-conscious about it and he ducked his head a bit; many of the other students weren't so fond of him, so for all he knew, they could be talking about a rumor someone spread.

"What's their deal?" Soul pondered, glancing at the other students as they secretly pointed at Crona. As they approached Stein's class, Kid, with his guitar, and the Thompson sisters were waiting outside. "Hey, Kid, you know what's going on? Why are people whispering about Crona?" Maka asked.

"Crona, since you defeated that kishin, your names been spreading quickly." The reaper informed, smiling, "It was very powerful, and the fact that it was a werewolf made it even more dangerous."

"Stein did say it only had one or two more souls to go." Crona said looking at his shoes.

"Say, you don't think it had anything to do with that werewolf guy uh…" Soul trailed off, unable to think of the name.

"Y-you mean Free?" The half-witch offered. The scythe snapped his fingers, "That's the guy. You don't think it had anything to do with him, do you?" A tense silence befell them as them as they thought seriously about this.

Free went missing just before the defeat of the kishin, no one knows exactly where he went. Maka and Soul recalled the werewolf saying that he hated the fact that Lord Death decided who was fit to live and die, saying people like himself were seen as evil monsters and that he would act out his revenge, so what if that what if that attack was just by him?

Then again, Free was the only werewolf that the academy knew of and if he wanted to take it down, then he would have to do it himself, and that would be impossible, the academy's forces were too strong of course. After afew minutes of musing,Liz was the first to break the silence, "Hey, you don't think that girls are gonna start asking you out, do you, Crona?" a sly smirk broke out on her face.

Crona blushed a dark grey all the way to his ears, "W-w-what?!" The other five laughed; new found confidence or not, when it comes to romance, Crona will always stay the same.

"Oh _hell_ no their not! He's with me, ya hear that?!" Ragnarok shouted popping out of his meister's back. "Those bitches can keep their STD's to themselves, we're not interested!"

"After tonight, they might. The guys are performing shirtless." Liz said sort of perversely. (3 {please read this before going on})

The three males groaned. "Why?!" Kid questioned angrily.

"Because it'll help you win and if you don't, I'll let Patty rearrange everything in the house and draw asymmetrical giraffes on the walls." She threatened as Patty laughed at Kid's grim face.

"Fine." He groaned, his head dropping in defeat.

"And it's February too! It'll be so cold up there!" The scythe added.

"Oh? I thought you were the 'cool' guy, Soul." The older brunette teased.

"Shut up! That was corny as hell!"

The boys all muttered a curse under their breaths as they heard Black*Star shout form down the hall, "ALRIGHT! MY GODLINESS WILL BE ULTIMATLEY APPRAISED TONIGHT!" The ninja came running down the hall at his usual energetic pace, his quiet, dark-eyed weapon partner trailing close behind him.

"What's up, guys?!" the blue haired monkey greeted. "Liz wants us to play on stage shirtless, that's what." Soul answered, Liz smirking from behind her meister.

"DOUBLE ALRIGHT! MY PEASANTS CAN GAZE UPON MY GODLY MUSCLES!" Tsubaki tried to calm him down as he started fist- pumping wildly.

"Shut up Black*Star and go to your seat, there is only so much of your idiocy that I can take at one time." Kid sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. The three sulking boys muttered a curse under their breaths as they all walked in and took their seats.

"Hey, Crona, you wouldn't happen to know what Stein's dissecting today, would you?" Maka asked. Crona looked to the cage and sniffed the air, "A poison dart frog…"

"I'll never understand how you do that." Liz said amazed, staring at him with wide eyes, "Kid, I bet he would want you to dissect it since you're a grim reaper."

Kid groaned and slumped over the desk. "If he does, I'm going to throw the frog in his face." he threatened, but Liz knew he would never do that.

The bell rung and Stein came falling in with that infamous sadistic smirk on his face. "Class, we have a very special specimen today." Stein said.

"Golden Poison Dart Frog." Crona said in a monotonous tone, half lidded eyes reading complete boredom.

Stein stared at him. "Hmmm…seems like you have a very special power you're not telling us about Crona…" Stein smirked at him.

"Don't even think about it, Stein!" The pinkette snapped, uncharacteristic anger evident in his voice as he narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth.

The professor studied Crona's wavelength with amusement and widened his eyes at the slight murderous intent it gave off before getting up and brushing himself off. _'That's strange…he's usually so calm.' _he thought going over to the cage. _'I'll have to look into this a bit later.'_

Stein brushed off the thought before looking back at him. "Crona, you are correct, today's specimen is the Golden Poison Dart Frog, the most poisonous type of dart frog. Now because any species of poison dart frog is poisonous to the touch, Kid will dissect it today." Stein said excitedly, taking the tarp from the cage and earning a groan from the young reaper. Inside was a medium sized golden-yellow frog sitting on a small branch attached to the side of the cage.

Kid got up with a bored expression on his face and took the small creature into the palm of his hand. The frog croaked and tried to move away, but Kid cupped his hand over it before it could hop off. "Stein, what's the point of this again?" the striped boy asked, strapping the croaking frog's legs to the table and slipping latex gloves on.

"So that if were to ever go extinct in the near future, we know all about it of course." Stein answered, his eyebrow twitching at the thought of dissecting the young reaper.

"Stein, I know what you're thinking and my father would kill you on the spot if you did." Kid said without looking at the scientist and cutting the croaking frog open carefully. The reaper's friends chuckled at his remark as the stitched man got a defeated look on his face and stared at Kid pinning the unconscious (more likely dead) frog's abdomen open.

Crona didn't even pay attention as Stein started droning on about the species and what it eats. He was too focused on what that kishin said in his nightmare.

'_WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOY?!' it laughed. 'I'll be in control soon, and I'll be doing more than this, so much more than this.' _

'_What does that mean?'_ he thought puzzled, staring into space.

The class was grossed out by Kid picking at the frog's heart and almost hurled when he unraveled its digestive system, though the reaper wished he could pass out at any moment, at least to get out of this.

Was that wolf going to miraculously come back somehow? He wasn't sure if that was even possible, but, if it was, would it come after him first? Or would it take out his friends one by one until he was the only one left? He wouldn't allow that to happen. His friends could take care of themselves yes, but as Kid and Stein said, this was a very powerful kishin egg and it could be smart enough to eat as many souls as it needed before coming after him, and next time, he probably wouldn't be so lucky.

The sound of the bell snapped him out of his thoughts. _'Already?'_ he thought surprised, picking up his case. He must have really been deep in thought, good thing Stein didn't notice, or really care.

After thoroughly washing his hands in the bathroom, Kid led them to black double doors that had Lord Death's mask engraved in the middle.

The reaper pushed them open; revealing a large, grey painted room completed with a round, indoor mini stage with a black and white drum set, guitar stands, and four microphones were set upon it in , of course, symmetrical order. Four large amps stacked on top each other were placed on either side of the stage and on the side walls were two close doors. Off to the side, there were two black leather couches set against the wall with side tables on either side of them. Against the walls near the couches were two rather large mini fridges (4) that went to Kid's hips in height. Finally, on either side of the door were two mirrors for Lord Death to call them.

"Father said I could have this room to do anything with." The striped boy said with a smirk.

"Wow, Kid, you hit it big time." Soul commented, checking out the room.

"Yeah, totally fit for a god like me!" Black*Star agreed. The guys and Maka walked to the stage and began setting up while Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki took a seat on the couch. Liz rummaged through a fridge and got a soda, tossing one to Tsubaki but not her sister. Not after last time.

"Any ideas of what you guys are gonna play?" she questioned.

They all put some deep thought into it for a few minutes, then Maka looked up and whispered into her friend's ears. The girls on the couch looked at them in confusion when she took out her pigtails as Black*Star counted them off

* * *

That's what you get- Paramore

**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.**

**It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.**

**And why do we like to hurt so much?**

Maka tilted her head to the side as if asking a question.

**I can't decide**

**You have made it harder just to go on**

**And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong**

Kid sung the chorus with her to harmonize

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.**

**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

Students and teachers who could hear the music from down the hall began crowding into the room.

**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.**

**'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.**

**I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn**

**Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.**

The room was now filled with students and teachers alike dancing to the group.

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)**

**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

Maka tapped her foot along as the guys quieted down.

**Pain make your way to me, to me.**

**And I'll always be just so inviting.**

**If I ever start to think straight,**

**This heart will start a riot in me,**

**Let's start, start, hey!**

Everyone jumped at the 'hey!'

**Why do we like to hurt so much?**

**Oh why do we like to hurt so much?**

The whole crowd joined in the singing as the beat steadily built up

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!**_

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,**

**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

* * *

When the last chords faded, the crowd started cheering wildly for them, some of the girls were calling out to everyone but Black*Star, much to the ninja's jealousy.

"MY MAKA~!" a familiar red head called out. Maka turned and saw her father cheering for her with snot coming from his nose. She sneered and looked away from him, causing him to fall to floor depressed.

"Alright, settle down!" Kid shouted over everyone, calming them down. "We'll be at the party located downtown tonight, so expect us there!" **  
**

* * *

_Gym class_

In the locker room, numerous boys were secretly staring at Crona's scars as he put on his gym shirt. Black*Star tried to coax him to keep it off, but the pinkette strongly decided against it.

It was the 50 meter run today and they had to set up in teams of four. Crona sighed, although he had gotten stronger, he still wasn't that fast, he could at least beat Soul by a long shot.

Crona, Soul, Black* Star and Kid all gathered outside, waiting for Nygus to come out. The pinkette could feel the stares of others on him, rumors thastrategy he'd the truth a bit too much probably being passed about."Hey, you think their more surprised by the guitar or the scars?" The blue-eyed boy questioned.

"Both." They answered simultaneously.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"Line up!" Nygus commanded.

Everyone lined up; Crona's group standing next to Maka's, which included Tsubaki, Liz and Patti.

As the nurse wrote things down on her clipboard, she called out the first ones to go, "First up, Maka's group."

The blue-eyed boy glanced at the ash-blonde, "Good luck, Maka."

"Thanks, Crona, but you know I won't need any, not to brag." She replied with a smile. Soul gave her his shark-tooth filled smirk," Hey, get your ass over there Ti-" the scythe was cutoff by the golden eyed boy putting a hand over his mouth, "Soul, I highly suggest you save that remark for later, unless you _want_ to be knocked out for the rest of the class." The white-haired boy thought seriously about it; in one hand, he would miss the rest of class, but in the other, he would have a major headache, and he didn't want that. Seeing Soul nod, Kid took his hand away.

The girls quickly took their positions and patiently waited for the whistle.

*tweet!*

They took off, Maka in first, Tsubaki in second, Patti in third, And Liz last but barley behind her sister. Hey, running from ghosts pays off right?

In a matter of seconds they skidded to a stop and waited to hear their time. "Great job girls." The nurse complimented, "Maka, 6.50, Tsubaki, 6.60, Patti, 6.76, and Liz, 6.79" Naigus said writing their times down. They jogged back and stood next to Crona's group. "Good luck, you guys." Maka said.

"I don't need any luck, 'cause no one can beat my record of 6.00 flat!" Black*star boasted. Everyone sighed and their group took their positions. Crona gulped, he really hated this every meister has to be physically fit thing, but when you're fighting a giant kishin, you don't want to be the overweight person that's dripping with sweat, you would surly die. For now, Crona would just have to deal with it.

*tweet!*

Crona ran as fast as he could. He sped past Soul easily, but the scythe was still close behind him. He was lucky, he's a weapon, and he only has to run under certain circumstances. He made a quick burst at the final stretch and skidded to a stop.

He was shocked when he saw Black* Star finished after him, followed by Kid and Soul, staring wide eyed at him. In all honesty, he was surprised at himself. He usually came in 3rd, 2nd if Kid was having a spaz attack.

Naigus did a double take from the stop watch to the demon swordsman before saying his time. "C-Crona…5.05 seconds!"

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted, even Ragnarok, popping out and pushing down his meister's head. Crona Gorgon, the pink haired half-witch, got a time of 5.05 seconds on the 50 meter dash, beating even Black*Star?!

"How could he beat me?! ME A _GOD_!" The blue haired boy shouted. In what seemed to be a flash, Crona was off the field and in the locker room, standing with his back against the wall.

A sudden migraine threatened to split his head open and he felt dizzy. He grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut as maniacal laughing filled his ears, but he didn't know whose it was, his head was in too much pain to think straight. His scars began to ache again and he felt that suffocating feeling again. Sweat dripped from his brow to the floor as it suddenly became 20 degrees warmer in the room.

'_Scared yet?' _a familiar deep voice asked.

"Crona… Crona, are you alright?" someone asked.

His migraine suddenly lessened down enough for him to slide a finger off of his eye and peek out. It was Kid, and he had a very concerned look on his face. "Yeah… I just have a bad headache…" he forced out, sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

"I believe there's some medicine around here, I'll be right back." Kid said, walking off. _'He shall die soon along with the others…I'll make sure of it'_ that same voice said._ 'NO! I won't let you!' _The swordsman thought angrily, furrowing his brow.

'_Hey jackass, who're you shouting at!?'_ Ragnarok shouted_. _

'_You didn't hear that voice?' _

'_NO! Now stop being a delusional asshole!'_

Kid came back and gave him two circular pills, and he immediately felt better. "Thanks, Kid."

"No problem. Now come on, the bell's about to ring."

"it is?"

Kid gave him a questioning stare, "Yes, you've been in here for almost thirty minutes."

* * *

_ 6:30PM _

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, except for the fact that people kept staring at the demon swordsman with a new horror in their eyes. A few rumors that could be heard were things like, super hero' or 'demon lord', things that were quickly put to rest.

Said swordsman was sitting at his desk tuning his Vintage Telestar; his t-shirt replaced by a black tank-top that Liz told, more like forced, them to wear, or else she would do something drastic to each of them.

A knock sounded at his door and it opened revealing Maka with her hair down in a black shirt, red skinny jeans and black converses.

"You ready?"

He nodded getting up and grabbing a jacket before stringing his guitar around his shoulder.

"Let's go!"

She ran out the door followed by Crona, and outside to the rest of the gang. Soul, Black*Star and Kid, guitars strapped to their backs, were all wearing black tank tops like Liz threatened.

Black*Star glared at Crona before crossing his arms and turning his head away pouting like a child and mutter something about a 'cheating bastard' , causing them to laugh at his child-like jealousy.

"C'mon or we'll be late." Liz said walking down the street and making the young reaper wince at the memory of designated time and he let out a whimper.

Everyone walked downtown and saw a large crowd of people, a large stage setup with flashing lights, and an outdoor bar set up off to the side.

"I'll go sign us up." Kid said walking in the direction of the registration table, Maka following him and Black*Star joined Liz and Patti talking about his 'godliness'.

"C'mon Patti." Liz said walking over to the bar with her sister when Kim and Kilik popped up next to them.

"Sup guys? You were really amazing today during lunch, especially you, Crona." The pot meister commented.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Hey, we heard you defeated a kishin-egg that was this close to becoming a full blown kishin." Kim said, holding up her fingers for comparison, "Is that true?"

"He did and he's got the scars to prove it!" Ragnarok shouted, popping out and going to pull up Crona's tank top, but the pinkette held it down.

"They'll see them soon enough, Ragnarok." He whispered into his weapons ear holes (?)

"Yeah, whatever, dumbass!" the sword shouted angrily before going back. "Looks like you guys are playing tonight." Kim said staring at their guitars. "Yeah, we thought this competition looked cool." Soul said looking towards the stage, " So we decided to play after finding out how awesome Crona and Kid are at shredding."

The pinkette felt unease at the bottom of his stomach the thought of them playing in front of so many people, his self-esteem got a boost, but that didn't stop him from being afraid of large crowds.

Kid and Maka joined them. "Our band name is Madness of Death." The ash blonde said.

"Band name?" Soul questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, we had to," Kid explained, "I hope the competition isn't so bad."

Crona said nothing and tuned them out as his attention was pulled towards the laughing moon above. Something felt strange, and it wasn't Ragnarok pulling a sick prank by cutting off circulation to his arms or legs, something that was related to his soul and natural abilities.

First off, the extra energy he has, even if he gets less sleep than he should or he has a badnights sleep, including today. Every day he wakes up feeling as if he could run an ultra-marathon without breaking a sweat, which is definitely not normal. He had beaten Black*Star, the egoistic, loud- mouth, idiotic dark-arms meister. How he did it? Well, he was still thinking over that.

And secondly, the heightened sense of smell. That was how he could tell what the daily specimen was, and he felt like he recognized the smell right off the bat when he didn't even know what an animal _should_ smell like. The half-witch's train of thought was interrupted by the announcer coming on stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!"

The crowd dramatically quieted down and stared at the man holding a clipboard in one hand and the microphone in the other.

"Alright thank you. It's now time for the battle of bands competition! The winner of the competition gets free drinks, no matter the age (6) and an encore presentation. Now without further ado, first group of the night, Peaceful Life First!"

Ox came out with a guitar, Hiro went to the drums, Jackie got a bass, and two other students that they did not recognize went to the keyboard and rhythm guitar.

Ox presented the song they were playing and dedicated it to Kim, earning an angry shout from her.

The spear meister played a simple intro before singing with the rest of the group

**Take me to your best friend's house **

**Go around this roundabout **

**Oh yeah (6)**

Kilik and Kim groaned.

"I told him to do a song that was more his style." the black haired boy moaned, "Or not do one at all! He never listens…"

"He is a freakin' idiot, thinking that I love him. Pfffffft, I'd sooner fall in live with Ragnarok than him." Kim said, making everyone laugh, that was true hate right there.

Everyone just tuned the band out and walked to the bar where Liz was having a beer with Black*Star and Patti was singing about giraffes as usual. "Hey guys, you all set up?" Liz asked,taking a sip from her beer.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Ox's tone deaf band to shut the hell up." Soul groaned, taking a seat and earning a chuckle from the dark-arms meister.

Kid studied Crona's wavelength. _'It feels like it's changing, but it's more amplified.'_

The blue eyed boy seemed to be slightly out of it, staring ahead, that is until Ragnarok came out and stole a couple shots of alcohol before he took them away from him. "If you drink, I'll get twice as drunk!" he shouted at his weapon. "Aw, c'mon, I was just thirsty!" Ragnarok retorted.

"No, Ragnarok, wait until after we perform." Crona scolded. The weapon got a defeated look on his face, but he stole another shot before going back into Crona's spine. Kid chuckled and felt that rapid wavelength go down and that weird feeling of changing stopped.

"You'd be willing to get drunk?" Soul asked with a shocked look on his face.

"A party's a party right? It's not like I'm going to get smashed. Plus, if we're going to be here for the rest of the night, I don't want to hear Ragnarok's complaining. Tonight, I don't want to deal with it."

"Good on ya', wimpy mcwimpsalot finally grew some balls!" Black*Star shouted, causing the blue- eyed teen to glare darkly at him and growl.

More bands came to the stage, each one better than the last. One of them even used Kashmir by Led Zeppelin! Good thing it wasn't Stairway to Heaven, that guitar solo is very difficult and lengthy. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Madness in Death was called up as the last band of the night.

"Liz, do we _have_ to take off our shirts?" Kid questioned his weapon. Liz gave him the 'I'm not gonna put up with your crap' look.

"Yes! You have to! You'll win for sure! If people see your sexy pecks, they'll totally vote for you!" she shouted back.

Tsubaki and Patti laughed at her angry enthusiasm while Maka felt kinda weird for playing on stage with four bareback guys, that's just a bit too weird, even if it was to win. The guys whined, except black*star, who was ecstatic about showing off his 'godly' muscles, and peeled off their shirts before walking on stage. People wolf- whistled at the sight of their nicely toned chests and girls squealed at Kid and Crona. Soul winked and smiled at a few of them just to get the same reaction.

'_Remind me why Liz wanted us to do this?'_ thought highly annoyed as his eye twitched. Winning was not the only reason the older pistol wanted them to show off their bodies, that much he could tell, but the real reason why? He would never find out.

Down at the bar, Liz snickered, _'This'll get em' first place. Girls love sexy pecks'. _she thought glancing at them with a devilish look in her eyes. (7)

"Hey, you guys!" Maka shouted into the mic, not very sure about what to say. Everyone cheered; she waited for them to settle down before speaking again. "We are Madness in Death, and I hope you enjoy this song, we worked really hard on it!"

She cued the guys to play.

* * *

(Brick by boring brick-Paramore)

**She lives in a fairy tale**

**Somewhere too far for us to find**

**Forgotten the taste and smell**

**Of the world that she's left behind**

**It's all about the exposure the lens I told her**

**The angles were all wrong now**

**She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

Maka danced a bit while keeping two hands firmly on the mic.

**Keep your feet on the ground**

**When your head's in the clouds**

**Well go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

She took the mic and began bouncing around the edge of the stage.

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**_

Everyone joined in the 'ba da ba's

**So one day he found her crying**

**Coiled up on the dirty ground**

**Her prince finally came to save her**

**And the rest you can figure out**

**But it was a trick**

**And the clock struck twelve**

**Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick**

**Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

She swept her hand to emphasize the last line.

**Keep your feet on the ground**

**When your head's in the clouds**

**Well go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**We'll bury the castle, bury the castle**

Maka sung with passion in her voice as Black*Star's steady beat became a bit more frantic.

**Well you built up a world of magic**

**Because your real life is tragic**

**Yeah you built up a world of magic**

**If it's not real**

**You can't hold it in your hand**

Maka closed her eyes as she sung a bit more quietly.

**You can't feel it with your heart**

**And I won't believe it**

**But if it's true**

**You can see it with your eyes**

**Oh, even in the dark**

**And that's where I want to be, yeah**

The audience was rocking out wildly, as if they were a full-fledged band playing up on stage.

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

She clapped her hands with the guys and shouted. "ALL TOGETHER NOW!"

**[x2]**

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**_

_**Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba**_

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**_

_**Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba**_

* * *

The audience cheered out wildly asking for an encore and the band smiled and waved while they walked off stage.

"Hopefully, no agents come looking for us. We can't fight kishins and go on tour at the same time." Soul said scanning the crowd for sharp-dressed men.

"Shh, the announcer's coming on stage." Maka said, looking towards the stage.

The announcer walked up on stage while looking at clipboard and took the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out tonight. Now it's time to announce the winner of the competition, and just a reminder, the winner plays an encore." He said. The crowd cheered before calming down again.

"And the winner is…"

Everyone looked up in anticipation and suspense as he paused. Liz began chewing on Tsubaki's nails because she didn't want to ruin hers, much to the other weapon's grief.

"MADNESS IN DEATH!"

The crowd went ballistic, people were jumping up and down in excitement, and someone literally passed out from a fan-girl overload, making them wonder why they were reacting in such a way when that was their first time playing in such a big crowd.

Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Kilik, and Kim ran up to the band and started bouncing around them. "You did it guys! You did it! I told you going shirtless would help!" Liz screamed grabbing her meister's shoulders and shaking him violently.

"LIZ STOP SHAKING ME! YOUR GONNA MESS UP MY HAIR!" Kid shouted grabbing her wrists in a useless attempt to make her stop.

Black*Star was preaching about his awesome drum playing to Tsubaki and Patti while Kilik and Kim were congratulating Crona, Maka and Soul.

"Get on up here!" the announcer called. Liz stopped shaking her now dizzy meister and he went up on stage._ 'Maybe, I can find out what's with Crona later.'_ Kid thought hopefully while stepping up on stage.

"Hey guys! Thanks for listening to us! We're more than happy to play another song." Maka said into the mic. The crowd screamed in response. "But I'm gonna let the guys take the reins for this one." She said before grabbing the bass from Soul and let him go to the keyboard. (8)

The crowd went ballistic again excited to hear the boys sing. Kid took a few minutes to adjust the mics in front of everyone while Black*Star was laughing at the crowd talking about himself into the mic to keep the crowd entertained. After a few (not so) quick minutes of symmetry, the reaper took center stage and got ready.

"Hello everyone!" Kid shouted into the mic. "Thanks for voting for us, we've had a very fun time playing for you guys tonight."

"Quit yapping and let's get started!" Black*Star shouted before counting off.

* * *

Rooftops-lostprophets

**When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?  
**Kid sang just loud enough into the mic while playing his guitar.**  
Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?**

He closed his eyes as he sung the last line only to shoot them open again during the next. Soul sang back up.

**Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out.**

**All the love I've met ****I have no regrets ****If it all ends now, I'm set**

**Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we** **tried?**

_'That strange feeling in Crona's wavelength, its back, dammit!' _Kid thought while singing.

**Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out.**

Everyone started rocking out to Crona's guitar solo and Kid gestured for the crowd to join in as Crona, Soul, and Black*Star started singing the background parts.

_**[x2]**_**  
Standing on the rooftops  
(**_**Wait until the bombs drop**_**)  
This is all we got now  
(**_**Scream until your heart stops)**_**  
Never gonna regret  
(**_**Watching every sunset**_**)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(**_**All the love that we found**_**)**

The swordsman felt a sudden urge come over him, not knowing what exactly what it was telling him, but he fought down that urge and focused on his guitar._  
_

_**Scream **_**your heart out **_**[x3]**_**  
**_**Scream **_**your**

The whole group played/strummed over dramatically six times.

**Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
everybody scream your**

* * *

Crona brought his fist down on that last chord, hard. The audience cried out loud again as the band waved.

Ragnarok popped out, "Alright! Time for the booze!" The pink haired boy rolled his eyes, "Yes Ragnarok."

The announcer walked back on stage with a trophy in hand and a mic in the other.

"Thank you, Madness in Death! Here's your trophy." He said handing a medium sized trophy with a miniature golden mic sticking out of the top to Kid. The crowd screamed as the band walked off stage and towards the bar. The announcer cued the DJ to start playing.

The group walked up to the bar and sat down admiring the trophy. "Wow guys, you did AMAZING!" Liz shouted staring at the engravings that read '1st Place Death City battle of the bands.' "I don't remember there being a trophy involved, but whatever."

The boys put on their shirts and jackets and Crona let Ragnarok ordered full sized bottle of Gin, Bourbon, Vodka, Whiskey, Tequila, and Scotch, 5 of each, 30 in all.(8.5) The man said it was free of charge, of course, as he handed Ragnarok the booze and everyone looked at his meister as if he were the craziest man on earth (which he is a close second, Asura being first)

"Are you guaranteed that you won't _DIE_ tonight?!" Liz questioned, staring at him with eyes wide as saucers

"Trust me, Crona won't die from this. I went on a major drinking spree one night because that crazy snake bitch was running a few errands and we had some free time. I drank out a whole bar in Japan and he didn't even pass out half way through, this kid can hold his liquor, but he hates drinking it." Ragnarok bragged ruffling Crona's hair. _'It's one of the two things I'm proud of.' _He added in his mind.

"Wow…" was all they could say. Ragnarok downed the bottles one by one, slowly making him and Crona drunk. "Crona, are you ok with this?" Kid asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Y- yes _*hic*_ I am." He slurred.

'_That strange wavelength has completely disappeared, now it's back to normal." _Kid thought content. As time progressed, Ragnarok had drunk 25 of the 30 bottles, and he had made Crona **completely smashed**. Right now, Crona was leaning on Maka for support, heavy grey blush on his face and laughing at nothing as Ragnarok downed the last 5 bottles.

"WOW! Twenty five bottles and he hasn't passed out yet." Kilik commented, clapping slowly. "See?! What did I tell ya?!" Ragnarok slurred finishing his last bottle of whiskey. "Of course, he gets more _*hic*_ of it than I do. I just _*hic* _keep most of it away from the _*hic*_ the l-little brain he has l-left."

"I think he's about to pass out now." Kim said pointing at him.

Crona's eyes widened and he ran to the nearest trash can and vomited black blood along with Ragnarok. Maka ran over to him and rubbed his scarred back a while keeping the hair out of his face. He spit up the last bit of blood before collapsing.

"And then that _*hic* _t-that usually happens." Ragnarok said in between gasps for air.

"Will he be ok loosing double the amount of blood?" she asked flipping him onto his back. "Yeah…" the weapon trailed off

"Ragnarok." Maka said expectantly. "Ok, ok, he'll be a little light headed and have the worst hangover of the _*hic* _c-century, but he won't _*hic*_ won't die." The sword admitted, not really feeling guilty for drinking.

"Well, that's not so bad. I think he can sleep one off." Soul said walking up to him. Patti giggled at him and poked his face, making him groan.

"I'm proud of this kid; he's just full of surprises. Of all people, I didn't expect him to be able to hold his own." Liz said slightly tipsy. Crona wobbly sat up and hiccupped. He mumbled something incoherent and leaned on Maka again.

Kid laughed; he didn't know Crona would even get close to a bar, much less drink, and even more less let Ragnarok drink him into oblivion. The swordsman stood up and leaned on the counter still laughing at nothing as Ragnarok rested on his head.

After a while, Liz, Patti, Kim, and Tsubaki went off to dance while everyone else watched amused as Crona was a remnant of his maddened self.

"He sorta sounds like he's in the madness again." The scythe said taking a swig from his beer. Maka nodded and placed a hand on the demon swordsman's shoulder making him look up. He laughed before slurring his words together. "Makaaaaaaaaaa, Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid, I dun't feel to gooooood."

Maka giggled, "Of course you don't, silly. You just let Ragnarok drink 30 bottles of alcohol." He whined a little and put his head back down on the bar counter.

Kid started talking to Soul and Kilik idly while Maka sat down next to Crona and kneaded her fingers through his hair absent -mindedly. A large, muscle bound teen wearing too tight leather pants with a jean jacket sat down next to Maka and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, how about you ditch your friends and come with me?" he said, his words were slurred and his breath reeked of alcohol and something else she couldn't quite put, but it was enough to remind her of her father. She pushed his arm away and shot him the dirtiest glare she could muster. "How about you back off my meister?" Soul said with Kid and Kilik standing behind him.

"Oh hoho, and what's stripes, glasses, and shark-tooth gonna do?" the boy taunted. Any other time, Kid would be pounding his fists on the floor right now, but now, this jackass was messing with a friend. He would put that over symmetry _most _ofthe time_._

"We're gonna freaking kill you if you don't back off in 5 seconds." Soul threatened while cracking his knuckles. "Yeah right, why don't you kiddies go play somewhere else? Adults are playing right now." He said his voice filled with drunken lust.

"Alright, you asked for it." Kilik said before bum rushing towards the guy and punching him in the face. The teen winced but smiled and grabbed Kilik by the head and threw him into the crowd.

"Bastard!" Soul growled before changing his arm into a scythe and lunging at the idiot, but the guy was too fast and punched Soul away, his head hitting the counter with a sickening crack.

Kid cracked his neck before roundhouse kicking the guy in the face with his martial arts and the guy fell off the seat and grabbed his face, but he still laughed it off in his drunken haze and threw a punch at Kid. The reaper caught his fist with ease and twisted his arm back before kneeing him in the balls.

The boy's voice raised five octaves and he covered his groin while falling to the ground. "Heh, not so tough, asymmetrical dumbass." He mumbled before retrieving a disoriented Soul and Kilik, setting them against the counter on the ground, and sitting down next to Maka.

"Thanks, Kid. That guy reeked like my dad." She said grimacing.

"No problem, that's what friends are-"

He never got to finish his sentence because he got thrown off the barstool by the drunken idiot into the crowd.

"Now, where were we?"

Maka got out of her seat and backed away from the guy slowly. "Now all of yer friends are out of the way, we can have some real fun." He chuckled grabbing Maka and trying to place a kiss on her neck, but a sword pressing against his own stopped him in his tracks.

"You forgot about me, dumbass."

Crona pressed the sword a little harder to the boy's neck. "Now, I suggest you walk away now alive before I kill you for raping an Academy student." He growled menacingly. Something was off about him, he still had a remnant drunken daze look in his eyes, but they were wild and bloodshot, if that was even possible but that's how it looked, and that blush on his face was gone.

His teeth were bared, and she could see his canines were razor sharp, as were his nails. Ragnarok's white line had a pinkish tint to it- though it could have been the pink lights that lit the bar counter, and the sword's lips were stretched wider than normal into a sick, twisted, sadistic smile.

The 'tough' boy whimpered a little and Maka could've sworn he wet his leather pants. "Now get out of here." He drew his sword away, making sure to slide the blade slowly but lightly off before the boy ran stumbling away screaming until he was well out of sight.

"Crona, a- are you still drunk?" Maka asked slightly afraid of her friend. Crona walked over to her and sniffed her hair lightly before growling and running after the random guy. "Crona, wait!"

The difference in his appearance and attitude worried her deeply and she began running after him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kid with Beelzebub in hand. "Stay here and look after the others. I'll go after him."

She nodded and watched him hop on his board and roll away. What was wrong with him? He's drunk and face flat on the counter and suddenly he's all ravenous and threating to kill a guy. What's gotten in to that kid? She walked back and made sure Soul and Kilik were all right, her mind buzzing with questions.

Kid followed Crona's soul all over town, the wavelength frantic and unsteady, as if that boy had really pissed him off, past the point that everyone knew he could be. He eventually followed him into a dark alley where he found the demon swordsman pinning the whimpering drunken guy to the wall by his collar and pointing his sword at his neck.

"Crona put Ragnarok away and calm down." He said in a calming but wary tone. The pinkette turned his attention to him and dropped the scared teen that scrambled away quickly. Crona looked at Kid with his wild eyes and growled. "Crona, calm down."

The boy walked up to him and sniffed him. His eyes widened and he ran away as fast as he could, which was fast but still no match for Beelzebub. Kid quickly hopped on and kicked the board into gear, flying quickly after the blue-eyed boy, but still, he lost him after a few minutes.

After midnight, the reaper lost track of the pinkette's soul and now he was overlooking the town high in the sky. Man that kid could run, he would need to make a few adjustments to Beelzebub if ever wanted to win in a race against him again.

Now it was early dawn and the crazy sun was starting to creep up above the horizon. Kid didn't' care that he was just in a tank top and had a guitar strapped to his back, all he cared about was finding the pinkette, who knows what could happen if he didn't.

Death, he wished his soul perception was as good as Maka's; this would be so much easier. He saw a mop of pink hair and a slightly scrawny body propped up against an abandoned building and flew towards it.

Crona was snoring lightly and he had bags underneath his eyes. The striped boy could also see black blood staining his tank top, though just barley. That means that he either opened up a wound or gained a new one, either way, he still needed to get somewhere safe, Death knows what could still be lurking around here.

Kid just picked him up bridal-style and flew him to the mansion.

Once at the Gallows, the sun had just went from sleepy to laughing.

Kid carried Crona inside and upstairs to a guest room before checking the sister's room; they were passed out on their beds ,not even under the sheets, snoring loudly. At least they made it home golden-eyed boy walked slowly to his room, checking for any signs of crooked picture frames or vases that have been broken because of the drunken sisters.

Once he found everything was perfect, he checked the time, 6:00AM. Without thinking, he fell on to his bed and passed out face first (symmetrically), not caring if he hasn't taken a shower since yesterday or that he had a rare vintage guitar strapped to his back, he was just glad to be in his king-sized bed.

* * *

_1:00_

Kid groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He felt a strange pressure on his back but immediately remembered that his guitar was still strapped to his back, so he took it off and placed it in the dead center of his bed before walking out of his room and downstairs

He yawned. "Morning, Girls."

"Morning Kid." They greeted at the same time.

"Where's Crona? Didn't he run off last night?" Liz asked.

"He's upstairs sleeping." Kid said. He didn't want to tell them about last night just yet, he needed to talk with Maka about this.

"Oh, ok."

"So what, no hangover?" Kid asked wittingly.

"I have one; it's not as bad as you think it is. I got drunk, but I was sober enough to know what was happening. That's how I know Crona ran off." Liz answered.

They heard unsteady footsteps and a hand sliding on the wall. Kid looked into the hall and saw Crona walking against the wall with his head hanging in his hand. Kid rushed to his side and helped him to the living room and sat him down next to Liz. "You ok?" she asked. She got a groan in response as Crona curled up and fell to his side holding his head with both of his hands.

"It's the combined pain of having a hangover and being lightheaded from the loss of blood. His head is in hell" (9) Kid said staring down at him. Liz put a pillow under his head and stroked his hair in hopes of lessening his headache.

"Ragnarok said he drank out a whole bar in Japan. I can only imagine what kind of hangover that is." She pondered. Kid stood still thinking about hit for a minute before wincing and shaking his head.

"If anything, this must be better than that one." He said.

Crona whined in pain again and clutched his head harder. "Just sleep it off, Crona. You'll feel way better." Liz instructed. He relaxed and tried to sleep, but there was a big nock at the door which made him tense up again.

"Ugh, who now?! I'll get it." Kid groaned walking to the door. He came face to face with Maka and Tsubaki, Maka wearing Black jeans and a red hoodie and Tsubaki in a green hoodie and blue sweatpants. He figured Soul and Black*Star were sleeping one off. "Hey, Kid. Is Crona here?" the ash blonde asked. Kid nodded and moved out of the way to let them in.

Kid led them into the living room where Patti was laughing at a random PBS cartoon and Crona was lightly groaning in pain as Liz was stroking his hair.

Maka kneeled down next to him as Tsubaki sat next to Liz. "How can Ragnarok NOT feel like this?" Maka mused stroking his hair too.

"I have a special recipe for an anti-hangover shake that I found when I was working in a bar." Liz said getting up. "Thought it doesn't always work, but in his case, it should."

She walked into the kitchen and gathered random ingredients to put inside the blender. Tsubaki and Kid followed her and stared at the items on the counter. "Uh, Liz? What does tomato sauce and whipped cream have to do with an anti-hangover drink?" Tsubaki asked picking up a can of tomato sauce.

"Trust me, it works."

"If you say so. Just clean up afterwards, or I'm suspending your credit card." Kid threatened. The pistol visibly tensed up and nodded at him before turning back to the drink and carefully tossing ingredients in.

Kid and Tsubaki returned back to the living room and saw Crona with his arms latched on to Maka's waist and his head buried in her side. "Damn. And Ragnarok feels none of this?" Kid mused.

Crona mumbled something incoherent, but Maka heard it loud and clear and giggled. "Hey says Ragnarok was out for 3 days when he drank that bar out in Japan."

The other two snorted, stifling their laughter, before taking a seat on the couch a cross from them.

Liz walked in after a few minutes with a strange bluish-greenish concoction in a glass cup. "What in _THE_ hell is that?" Maka asked staring in horror.

"Hush and watch it work its wonders."

The older pistol tipped Crona's head back and poured the strange liquid into his throat.

Once all of drink was gone, the swordsman head snapped forward, his eyes wide and his skin clammy. He burped a long, lengthy belch and slumped forward.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Tsubaki asked.

"Wait for it."

Crona hopped up and started twitching and squeaking. Everyone stared at him confused as he started hoping and rolling around like an actual mad person. Patti started laughing while everyone- but Liz- sweat dropped. Finally, he collapsed in front of the couch on his back.

"At least we have this to say." Kid said staring at him.

"That was one crazy ass Friday." Crona finished for him before passing out.

* * *

**(1)I think im putting to many chains in his wardrobe**

**(2)Plastic Beach is a EPIC album by Gorillaz, if you dont know who Gorillaz are, heres a hint: Damon Albarn**

**(3)Dont think that im putting this in here for some dream girl fantasy, cuz im not. Like Liz explained, this would get them more votes in the competition.**

**(4) yes, mini fridges can be larger than normal, ive seen them.**

**(5)wow, thats so safe**

**(6)I like this song, though most people i know don't. I just needed a song that didn't suit Ox or anyone else for that matter**

**(7)NO! LIZ DOES NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON KID, CRONA, SOUL, OR BLACK*STAR!**

**(8)Shadowda told me that he believed Maka played some sort of guitar because in episode 5, Lord Death used a comparison that had her playing guitar and Soul sitting on the amp. Shadowda also told me that if i didn't put this in here, he would knock the air out of me everyday, which is a PROMISE!**

**(8.5) DO NOT THINK THAT I AM MAKING CRONA A DRUNK. IT IS IMPORTANT FOR STORY DEVELOPMENT.**

**(9)Anyone get this corny joke? I'll try and update sooner if anyone gets this.**

**What did you think? good? bad? too much? too less? if you give me a review, I'll do better.**

**OK**** a few notes, i know you're wondering 'Why is there music incorporated into the story?' or 'why is Crona letting Ragnarok drink?'**

**well, my friends, there's music in here because i needed Crona to have a common hobby that would make him more popular, not in the snobby way, but in a way that would make the students like him better. **

**And for the drinking, Crona getting smashed added a nice build up to the climax of this chapter. I'm not going to make Crona drink again, just in this chapter. he's not becoming another Spirit, i think that drunken boy filled that spot the minute he touched Maka, the douche-bag.**

**PLEASE READ THIS VERY VERY _VERY_ IMPORTANT NOTE**

_**This is not a love story. There are no pairings. No CroMa, SoMa, KiMa, or any Yuri couples that you pervs out there think about. YES YOU!**_** *points to shadowda*_There may be somethings that you perceive as sexual attraction, but it's STRICTLY friendly!_****  
**


End file.
